


Suddenly Blushing

by SieberSounds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SieberSounds/pseuds/SieberSounds
Summary: Marinette accidentally finds out Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste and starts to act a little differently around him.You can listen to me read it here: https://youtu.be/c8xduSf8Y7gI'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com





	

Marinette laid on her bed, hugging her purple cat pillow and staring off into space. The two of them were just so different that she was having trouble putting it together.

“Is it really that hard to accept, Marinette?” Tikki asked, sitting down on her shoulder.

“I...” She let out a sigh and rolled over, forcing Tikki to hover above her. “Did you know?” Marinette asked, looking up at her shoulder angel. 

“Well...” Tikki’s voice trailed off.

“Tikki!” Marinette exclaimed.

“I wanted you to accept both parts of him!”

“Yeah, but-”

“You’re the one that wanted to keep identities a secret!”

“But not if the secret is that Chat Noir is actually Adrien Agreste!”

“ _Especially_ because Adrien is Chat Noir.”

“What do you mean?” Marinette sat up and glared at Tikki.

“You can barely hold your composure around Adrien as Marinette. What would happen if your crush leaked through on the battlefield?”

Marinette opened her mouth to argue but realized that she was right. If she was Tikki, she would have kept quiet too. She sat in silence for a moment as the reality that her kwami just confirmed sank in. She had stopped by Adrien’s place after the last Akuma fight because he had been caught in the rubble and disappeared, but when she got there she saw Chat Noir lying on the couch. It was a surprise, of course, but not as surprising as his detransforming into Adrien Agreste.

“Did you hear that?” Tikki said, suddenly alert.

Marinette listened for a moment and heard the sound: screams from downtown. “I’m never going to get this chemistry homework done.”

“Well...” Tikki began.

“Spots on.”

A few moments later Marinette was running across the rooftops of Paris as her alter-ego Ladybug. She a few blocks away from the screaming Chat joined her, matching his pace to hers.

“Something’s a little off,” he said. “They sound different than normal.”

“The screams?” Ladybug turned to frown at him.

“Yeah. They aren’t laced with terror, you know?”

“You’re right,” Ladybug said, glancing over at him. She blushed as their eyes met and turned away, running faster. 

“Oh! It’s Jagged Stone!” Chat exclaimed, excitement in his voice. “I forgot he was having an outdoor concert today!”

“Oh,” Ladybug said, staring straight ahead at the crowd.

“Hey, what do you say we stay for a bit?”

“Huh?”

“Come on, don’t you think these are purr-fect spots?” He grinned.

“I, uh...” She was conflicted. Before now she would have spent five minutes with her partner then left to finish her homework, but it was different. She'd be watching a Jagged Stone concert with _Adrien._ “...Sure.”

“Wait, really?”

“It’d be nice to, you know, spend some time with you.”

“My lady!”

“Yes, Chanton?”

“...I’ll be right back.”

Ladybug sighed as she watched her partner disappear down into the crowd. _Calm down,_ she thought to herself. _Think this through. Don’t mess this up._

“I hope you like strawberry!” Chat reappeared by her side and handed her an ice cream cone.

“Um, yeah. It’s my favorite,” Ladybug said, taking it out of his hand.

“Wait, really?” His eyes grew wide. “Awesome! Lucky me!”

“Why is that lucky?”

“Because,” he said, putting his arm around her, “I was really nervous that I’d get the wrong one.”

“Well... thank you,” She blushed, aware of the heat radiating from his suit.

An hour later Marinette was back in her room rummaging through her dresser to pick out her pajamas for the night. She still couldn’t believe that she had watched a concert with Adrien- Chat. He smelled rather nice, as she would imagine, and his chest was firm from the past two years of acrobatics.

“I’d go with the pink shorts,” She heard a familiar voice behind her say.

“Chat! What are you doing here?” Marinette turned around in surprise to see her partner leaning on her desk. She felt the heat rise to her face as she realized that it was Adrien Agreste in front of her, watching her pick out her PJs for the night.

“I just had the best night, you know? And I just had to share it with _someone,_ you know?”

“And why am I that someone? Don’t you have other friends?” Not that she wasn’t _happy_ that he, _Adrien,_ came to her.

“Not as Chat Noir.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” he sauntered over to her bed and flopped down, “The only people I really talk to are you and Ladybug once I put on this mask.”

“Well,” Marinette threw a blanket on him so she could change without him peeking. Not that he would anyway- she knew Chat well enough that it would be out of character for him to do so. “How do you know that me, Marinette, and Ladybug aren’t the same person?”

To her surprise, Chat began laughing. He laughed so hard, in fact, that he started wheezing. “Nice try, Princess,” He winked

“Why? What makes you so sure I’m _not_ Ladybug?” Marinette crossed her arms, a bit insulted that the only person in both of her lives couldn’t see the connection.

“Because Ladybug would never reveal her civilian self to me,” He said sternly. It was strange to see him so serious, especially all of a sudden. Her heart ached as she realized that he truly believed that.

“Never?”  
  
“Well, maybe not _never_ ,” he sighed. “But certainly not until she absolutely has to.”

“Chat...” Marinette wasn’t sure how to respond. A wave of guilt washed over her as she realized that, before tonight, it was true. “...So what happened?”

“Ladybug blushed!” He shot up straight with a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat. “I put my arm around her, and instead of slugging me in the arm like she normally does, she blushed!”

“That’s... wow.” Marinette turned away from him. All of a sudden Chat was the cutest boy in the world and she wanted to make him happy. She realized that, instead of revealing herself to him, she should instead first return his feelings as Ladybug. “So... what now?”

“What do you mean?”

“You should take her out somewhere?”

“Like, for a meal?”

“Uh, yeah. A movie.”

“That won’t happen.”

“Why?”

“You’re forgetting the secret-identity thing.”

“So ask her after the next Akuma fight.”

“She’d never say yes.”

Marinette smiled as she patted him on the back. “Let’s plan something out just in case she does.”

“What makes you so sure she will?”

“I can feel it in my gut,” Marinette said, pulling out her planner. “Let’s figure out your next move, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to me read it here: https://youtu.be/c8xduSf8Y7g
> 
> I'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com


End file.
